


The Mark

by Foxboots



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Angst, Grammar fairy Tamsin, Scott Blames Himself, Such angst, The night Alan was conceived, They young in this, angsty, eh oh well, here have some angst, lil bit of blood talk, man I need to stop doing new fics and finish my current chapter ones, oh my god the feels, this was meant to be fluff, virgil is hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 09:53:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6901117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxboots/pseuds/Foxboots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Virgil gets hurt</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mark

There were many theories on how Virgil got that scar by his eyebrow and only two knew of how it came into existence. Those two being Virgil himself and one blue eyed brown haired older brother: Scott.

It was before Alan was born and Gordon was still a toddler - so even while being there he had no recollection of the event that took place. John was at a friend's house the night it happened so the young space enthusiast was absent as well. 

A baby grand piano was in the centre of the room, the black bench set nearly in front of it; but always just a little way from it for leg room. Scott and Virgil were playing tag when their mother was with Gordon, tucking him into bed, while their father read him a bedtime story. It was Scott's turn to be 'it', so being the good big brother that he was, he gave Virgil a one minute head start. Not that it would make a difference for Scott - he'd quickly catch up and swoop his brother in his arms, and swing him around the room in the air and then proceed to tickle the young Tracy. The minute over and gone, Scott dashed out to find his precious baby lumberjack, and with a shout he located the boy.

"Here I come!" Scott called as he ran off, "Virgil? Viiiirgil." He shouted as he walked down hallways and corridors. A faint giggling could be heard from the music room in the mansion: 'of course!' Scott thought, 'Virgil's favourite thing to do is to play music'. So sneaking off with the skill of an untrained ninja, he made his way to the music room. Down the hall, take a left; second door on the right. Before he knew it, he was in front of the door. Bursting it open, he ran in with a laugh and a proud victorious yell of: "I've got you now! There's no escape - come out and surrender and maybe I won't tickle you as much!". With that, he inches closer to the side of the room, closing the door to prevent the third eldest to get out without Scott noticing.

Making his way to the sofa by the wall, he saw a tuft of deep brown. Purposefully using large and loud steps, Scott jumped over and grabbed Virgil. Except, Virgil being young meant he was smaller than Scott so quickly managed to slip out of his older brother's arms and run. Virgil made his getaway and ran across the room, laughing and looking behind him: watching Scott and not where he was going. 

And then that's when it happened. Scott will say everything slowed down, time all but stopped as he watched his brother slam into the cold black corner of the piano. At that Virgil crumpled to the floor.

Scott froze: eyes wide; mouth open in mid yell for Virgil to watch out; and arms outstretched - reaching for his brother whom now laid on the cold, harsh marble floor by the cruel leg of the piano. His mind, frozen in shock, kick started when he heard whimpering: 'Virgil' his mind supplied. In almost lightening fast speed he was up and at Virgil's side, the small boy's head cradled in Scott's lap. Tears welled up in both boys' eyes. "V-Virgil?" Scott asked so quietly that Virgil almost had to strain his ears to hear him, but the message was clear: 'are you ok?' With a sniffle, the seven year old turns over and shoves his face into the stomach of the thirteen year old big brother and began to cry. 'It hurts. It hurts. It hurts'. ran like a mantra through Virgil's head, with red eyes he looks up to see his brother looking down on him, fingers swiping hair out his face, and that's when Scott feels a sticky substance. He took his hand away and that's when they see it - or rather Scott sees it and Virgil feels it: blood.

Crimson red drops began to hit the cold marble floor, forming small splatters against the shiny white surface. A deep gash was left on Virgil's face, right by his left eyebrow. Angry blobs of red were rushing out, falling everywhere and staining everything with its touch. Pain. With a shaky hand, Scott reached up and brushed the hair away as Virgil flinched because goddammit it stung and hurt and he didn't know what to do. 

"Shhhhh, shhhhh." Scott soothed his brother gently as he quietly shouts for his parents. They came rushing in, their mother fretting over her sons: walking in on both with tear stained faces, fingers stained red and crimson droplets leaking from her son's head. Activating mother hen mode, she pushed her husband Jeff out to get the first aid kit. Jeff, listening to his orders, ran out to retrieve the needed kit. After a few moments of running around he reached his destination, grabbing the kit and making his way back to the music room - already taking out the necessary items such as disinfectant; sewing needle and stitches; plasters. Arriving back he saw Scott guiltily looking over his mother's shoulder as she consoles Virgil, checking his battle wound. Putting the items down by his wife, Jeff quietly but viciously storms up to Scott, taking his arm and dragging him away from the scene to the other side of the room to interrogate the teen. 

"What happened?" Scott's dad asked, looking down at his son with his arms crossed and face unreadable.  
"I...uh...er... Well, we were playing tag before bedtime and Virgil was in here so..uh.. I decided to do a sneak attack and grab him but he slipped out my arms and ran away laughing." Scott sighed at then fond memory from not too long ago.  
"And then?" Jeff prompted.  
"Right, well we, no - I, didn't see that Virgil was heading towards the piano." With a sad look Scott finished his story off with "I was too late in warning him." Scott looked up to his father, tears unshed. "I failed mom, I failed you, and I failed him." And with that Scott broke down crying. Jeff, now softening, took his son into his arms and hugged him, allowing Scott to cry into his shirt.  
"No you haven't" Jeff told his first born. Leading him back over to his little brother they saw that his wife, Lucille, having used her expertise to disinfect and stitch up her son, and was putting the items back in the box for Jeff to put away later.

"Scott?" Virgil asked, making grabby motions at him with his small chubby hands. His tears had now dried up and left the marks of what happened on his cheeks as he silently asked for Scott to pick him up. Scott did so, albeit hesitantly, and he grabbed Virgil's hands and drew his brother into his chest, placing a kiss to the top of his head and another just above his cut before picking him up and swinging his brother around. A giggle breaks through, bouncing off of the music walls and echoing out into the hall. 

Jeff took his wife to the side to discuss Virgil's condition,.  
"Well? How's my boy?" He asked her.  
"He'll make a full recovery. But we need to monitor his development as this was a big accident so I'll write it down in the accident book. Also, due the conditions of the gash it seems as if our little warrior will go on fighting but also with a battle wound to show his bravery, strength and determination." She proudly told her husband while the two brothers played almost as if nothing had happened.

"C'mon boys, time for bed." Lucy told them as she scooped the younger son in her arms and whisked him away to his room. Virgil was half asleep by the time they reached his bed. 

"Dad? Is he going to be ok?" Scott asked once they had left the room.  
"He'll be fine, he's a fighter just like the rest of us." Jeff told his son as he directed him to his room. 

"Jeff? Was John meant to be staying over or were we meant to collect him, or is he being dropped off here?" Lucy questioned. She hadn't been the one to plan his day out so she had no clue what was happening.  
"He's staying the night with his friends." Jeff reassured her. "Now that it's just us two, why not make a fifth?" He questioned, nibbling her ear.  
"Jeff! There's still three children here!" She said.  
"Ah, but we're on the other side."  
And that was the night that Alan was conceived.

Virgil grew up with a scar from the incident, but that didn't stop the two from playing. If anything, they played more. When John came home to see Virgil with stitches he had asked what happened and was told that Virgil had hurt himself. It was decided that the true reasoning of the mark would be kept between Virgil, Scott, and their parents. Although, that didn't stop them from messing with the others about how it happened, or stopped the three absent siblings from asking them what caused it.

**Author's Note:**

> Grammar fairy Tamsin


End file.
